


New World Order: Cori

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: New World Order [1]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Romance, The Strain - Freeform, Vampires, quinlan - Freeform, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: In a world dominated by Strigoi the human numbers have been greatly reduced. The strigoi are kept in check by "The Born" and human hunters. The leader of the born, Quinlan's been fighting this war for so long, that he's weary of it. He longs for what he once had, a normal life with a wife and child. Only the best are sent to hunt with him, and upon her General's demands, Cori reluctantly leaves her mother and goes to "ground zero". She finds the leader arrogant, overbearing, and ruthless! Meeting her he's not impressed with her, or her skills in hunting. He thinks her over opinionated, vulgar, and difficult to work with. Can they put aside their differences, to save humanity and find happiness in the process.**** I post as I write... please check back for chapter updates!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works of fiction at: LizzyLandon.com

THE NEST:

My team of five enters the subway behind me, removing the heads of a couple of nesting strigoi in passing. "On your right!" I say, to Damien as a strigoi quickly makes it's way to him, it's stinger extended. With a quick swipe, the stinger's flopping on the floor and the Strigoi's screaming in pain. "Shut it up!" I say, continuing deeper into the subway. The annoying belting's instantly silenced. Making our way deeper into the tunnel, our progress is immediately halted by a group of strigoi. Staring at us, they emit a guttural purring. Crouched in attack mode, they come at us quickly.

Spreading out we go at them, reducing their numbers. A stinger misses my face by a few inches, as i'm working on two other strigoi's. Somethings not right there's too many, we shouldn't have this many to still contend with. "There's a hole somewhere, we need to plug it!" Jessica tosses a few silver bombs into the darkness where we encountered the group of strigoi. "Fire in the hole!" She yells, as we all take cover. A loud bang, and the screeching is too much to bare. "All right, that's all I need to know! Let's get out of here!" I instruct the group. We make a hasty retreat back to the surface.

THE GENERAL:

Now that we've located another nest, we'll blow it up to trap the bastards down there. Prolonged time without blood won't kill them, but it will hold them until we can figure something out. Meeting with the General, i'm expecting a "Job well done" speech, instead i'm hit with a transfer. "What? No, I can't move my mother again, she's just getting used to Boston."

"It's not up for discussion, you go where we need you." I've always had a problem with authority, so I don't know why I signed up for this shit... I could have stayed my ass in North Carolina, the weather's good, the strigoi numbers are lower than average, and my mother was somewhat happy. Since the master's death we've been able to live a life similar to the time before the strigoi. Yeah sure, we've been reduced to living in communities behind steel walls as high as skyscrapers, and using metro rails connected to each community to travel, but hey we're surviving.

"And if I refuse?" I say, on the verge of saying fuck it all! "You and your mother will be reduced to level 2 citizens. You can cook, am I correct?" I'm an expert at boiling water. "I'll go but my mother stays here, and she'll keep her level 4 citizenship."

"Of course, as per your contract." I want to smack that smug look off of his face, the bastard. I opt for a fake smile, and a roll of my eyes as I leave.

Telling my mother of my transfer is what I expected it to be, her weeping almost brings me to tears. "Mama I'll be fine..." My use of the adolescent title for her causes her to burst out in a fresh batch of tears. "I'll be so lonely...I've lost your father and now i've lost you." 

"If I don't go, they're going to move us down to level 2 citizens. That sobers her up a little, my being a huntress affords us level 4 citizenship with the perks of a higher qualify living district, food, healthcare and domestic helpers. "You have friends in the community, and if you get over your phobia of the metro rail, you can get out and see the other communities." I say, kissing her on the forehead. I'm going to miss her theatrics.

GROUND ZERO:

Being driven through the streets of this disaster zone, I'm disgusted at what New York has been turned into. The radiation is long gone, but the squalid aftermath is abysmal. Looking up into the sky, a single ray of sunlight in all this gray is a welcome sight. The sun has yet to show it's full beautiful face after all these years, but some say that there is hope.

New Yorkers refused to hide behind steel cages, and they're paying the cost. The natives are almost extinct, with the highest rate of strigoi infection. Entering a large compound guarded by soldiers, our wrists are scanned before being let through. I'm taken to my sleeping quarters, by a tall attractive soldier with a southern accent. Opening the door i'm amazed at the splendor of the decorations. It's a large Victorian styled room beautifully furnished. "You must be really important..." He says, remarking on the size and opulence of the room. "No, I just hunt the bad guys."

"A huntress, you must be good at what you do, to be working with him." 

"Have you met him?"

"No, but i've seen him."

"What does he look like?"

"Not human..?"

I have a light chuckle at his words. "I'll be back at seven to escort you to dinner."

"I get an armed escort?"

"Yes ma'am for the whole week. He likes his counterparts to be well received." 

"I can find my way on my own."

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine. I get an upgrade in sleeping quarters, dining, and not to mention a pretty face to look at for seven days."

"I like you, you're a realist. 

"It's the only way to be, ma'am.

"It's Cori." I say, offering my hand. "River." He says, taking my hand in his, instead of shaking it he kisses it. A true gentleman... 

"I'll see you at seven."

"Seven it is..." I'm a sucker for the northern accent, but his southern drawl's definitely a panty dropper.

Upon waking from my nap, i'm showered and ready to meet Mr. Quintus and the gang. River's on time, knocking on my door exactly at seven. "What's wrong?" I ask, at his confused look. "Well... it's a formal affair." I look him over in his "black ops" getup. "You're not exactly dressed for the occasion either."

"Everyone must know their place, even if they've been granted certain...temporary privileges." Soldiers are level 3 citizens, they should be level 4. They may not actively go out and hunt the strigoi, but they do their part protecting the people from them. "I'll wait outside while you change."

Yeah right, i'm hungry and who wants to be decked out in heels and a dress, if the strigoi some how manages to breech the walls of this place. This compound is too open and unsafe. "Nope, im fine." His devious smirk, causes me to shift uncomfortably. Dark hair, sexy brown eyes, tall athletic frame. Yeah... Mr. River and I are going to get along famously. "I can already tell that you're going to be trouble." He says offering his arm to me.

QUINLAN:

All in attendance stands, when he enters the room. I'm the last to come to my feet, wondering "what the hell is all this". He's not a god. "No, but I am your savior." His gaze directed at me, he removes his hood as everyone turns to watch me. I forgot about his ability to read minds, but since he called me out, I silently give him my analysis. Odd pale discoloring of the skin, elongated ears, the palest blue eyes that i've every seen, and the neck gives evidence of a stinger, so he probably doesn't have a prick. "Your thoughts?" Asks a jolly General with amusement in his eyes. "Nothing you say will hurt Quinlan's feelings, he doesn't have any." He adds, with a chuckle. The rooms quiet, everyone looking at me expectantly.

"She's wondering if I have a prick." He says taking a seat. The room erupts in laughter. "Trouble with a capital "T". River whispers to me, and I can't help smiling. "And even more beautiful when she smiles." I manage to get through dinner, with River's witty banter to keep me entertained. He's intelligent, gorgeous and single. "Are you a psycho?" He's walking me back to my rooms when I drop the question, i've been dying to ask all evening. "Where did that come from?"

"Well you're attractive, funny, can hold a decent conversation... there's got to be something wrong with you, if you're single." 

"It's kind of hard to establish a serious relationship with everyone dying daily."

"Yeah, but no special someone, anyone?"

"No. Why are you interested?"

"I might be."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." He says, opening the door for me. "Have a goodnight."

"You as well." 


	2. Quinlan

THE EVALUATION:

Watching her train with the others, she's fast but her temper is causing her to lose. "Red" as she's dubbed him was specifically chosen by me to be her opponent. A mountain of a man, and she like everyone who meets him, had her reservations. I have to fight the urge to not look away as she's slammed to the mat again. Taking controlled breaths, to try control the pain. She's taken a beating and this time she's not rising as quickly as before.

Looking to me for approval, I give my affirmation with a slight nod. Going for her feet, he's rewarded with a kick to the face. Blood gushing, his features contorted in pain, she's back onto her feet. "I can't even see to hit the bitch!" A knee to the stomach, and another solid kick to the head crumples him. He's nowhere near finished, that's why I chose him. She tries another kick but he anticipates it, and pulls her to him. She's locked in a bear hug, squeezing she cries out. "Yield..." He says to her. Refusing, trying to breathe, he hugs her even tighter. Dropping her weight, she twist's his hand, and trips him with her feet. "Ah...!" With his arm bent backwards to the point of breaking, she has him on his knees. "You yield."

Hunting for the corrupted in the storm drains, I lead them down a tunnel where we're greeted by a mass. Letting them follow us to a large open space we finish them off. Going even deeper, she's at the front of the group and her scents intoxicating. I should have fed earlier, she's a distraction but not for long. We're ambushed by a pack of the corrupted dying of hunger they're salivating.

They're wild, coming at us in a frenzy. I easily dispatch them, helping the others end them. I hear her abnormal heartbeat, it's increased. She's been backed into a corner by four of them. Removing the head of one, another's stinger is extended to drink. quickly removing the offending organ, I end one with a bullet to the head, and the last two are beheaded by her. "The weak get preyed upon." I can feel the animosity before she even speaks. "I didn't need your help." She says hotly. "Next time position yourself, so that you don't get isolated from the group." The corrupted in other parts of the world, are nothing compared to those here. There isn't enough food to satisfy the growing numbers of the corrupted, and they're more aggressive.

"Well.. what do you think? Do you want to keep her?" Hines asks, Intruding upon my watch of her in training. "Her attitudes poor, she's ill-tempered, and has authority issues." His small smile before he puts on a serious face again, doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"Does she stay or go, we have another woman..."

"Might as well stick with what we have, I don't want to start over with another one." I interrupt. "Yes, sir.' He says, leaving me to my own thoughts as I resume my watch.

THE PRINCIPLE:

"New York's still a major issue. New Jersey, Maryland, Vermont, and Pennsylvania are also being looped in as high risk areas. Civilian numbers are low enough that "The order's" pushing for a decontamination for the entire north east. They want to wipe these states off of the map." Hines advises, to the assembled principles. Why is he alluding to the truth, the decision has been made. The decontamination would make sense, as the other states are controllable. Cut off the infected limb, to save the body. My concern is for myself and others like me, what will they do after the major threat has been eliminated. What will they do with us? For now we serve a purpose, but what's going to happen after we've served our purpose? I don't mind a life of seclusion, if it's with someone.

The hunters, and the important militia gather for meals, with dinner as a formal occasion. She's missing again. I shouldn't concern myself with her affairs, the soldier's most likely the reason for her absence. "What's going on in that head of your's Quinlan?" Meddlesome Hines inquires. "The sanitation of the northeast."

"Um... it's unavoidable. We've lost this war, there's no shame in it. He says. "Excuse me." I say, quickly going to my feet. Leaving the compound I pick up her scent, shes with him as he makes his rounds. "I think the walls are high enough. We've had our share of them testing our barriers, but none have ever broken through." He says.

"Quinlan". She says, as they come upon me. "Mrs. Haynes."

"Please, just Cori."

"You were missed at dinner."

"Was I?" She says, sarcastically.

"Their inner monologues, inquired about your whereabouts."

"Well I'm glad, to hear that they care about my well being." She says, uncaring. It's best that we end this conversation, my presence seems to bring out the worst in her. For some reason I'm rather fond of antagonizing her, she always takes the bait.

"Mrs. Haynes."

"Quinlan." She states tartly, her feathers ruffled. "Mrs... you're married?" I hear upon my departure. "I was..."

"Divorced?"

"Widowed."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Cold hearted... It should make for an interesting story one day." Interesting indeed... The saddest thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies. Multiple murders of sorts, and the weapon of choice... a corrupted. Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned. But, who am I to judge?

Forewarning my brothers of the sanitization, I go in hunt of a meal. She's young and starving, lost her father not to long ago. Hiding, I know that she could not have heard my approach. And then I hear it, i'm not the only one after a meal. This one's honed it's predatory skills, silently stalking us both. "I know you're there, show yourself." Stepping into the light she's petite crouched low, baring her teeth. "Let's get this over with." She attacks, coming at me fast. I catch her in mid air, with one hand, driving my sword through her stomach with the other. Wailing in pain, I silence her by removing her head. In my meal's attempt to get away, she falls and i'm on her. Her small struggles are futile, as I drink my fill.


	3. Cori

THE SCORNED:  
  
Calling his phone for days, there's no answer. There's these zombies on the loose, killing folks and he's not picking up. My last call got sent to voicemail, the bastard. Fine, I'll just track his phone. Logging on the internet's slow, taking minutes to load just one page. I finally am able to locate him, and I almost drop my tea upon seeing the address. This can't be right. Rechecking again, my temper's skyrocketed when the same address pops up. Dialing her number, she answers on the fifth ring. "Hey Tamara."

"Hi Cori... Are you guys safe? I don't know if you've seen the news, but there's some weird things going on."

"No, that's why i'm calling...Marc hasn't been home and i've been calling his phone, he's not answering. I didn't want to stay here by myself, can I crash at your place for a couple of days?

"Uh... well... I have my sister, her kid's and my mother is here, there isn't a lot of room but you're welcome."

"No... I don't want to intrude, sounds like you have your hands full already. You guys be safe."

"Okay, you to."

The line going dead i'm calm on the outside, but on the inside i'm about to erupt. "Really, at a time like this... this is how I find out! I yell, grabbing my gun on the way out of the door. It's dusk and the curfew is in effect, but I don't care. If he wanted to leave me, he should have just left! "And with my best friend, the bitch!" I scream pounding the wheel. Backing up in a hurry, not bothering to look back I hit something. The sound of it rolling with grunts and growls, I'm not stupid. We don't make those types of sounds, even in pain. "Shit." It's up on it's feet, watching me as I watch it through the mirror. 

Bald, sickly grey looking, and dingy. "Okay, Okay... you kill a zombie with a head shot." Deep breaths, throwing the car into reverse I back into again. It's a bumpy backwards ride as I run it over. The grunts and growls reinforcing my guesstimate that it's not human. Getting out, I quickly go to the trunk, retrieving my baseball bat. It's recovered quickly, emitting a purring sound. Coming at me I shoot it in the shoulder, temporarily stunned, it's even more angry. Then something comes from it's mouth, a long tongue. Now this I wasn't prepared for, letting loose a scream I shoot it again. I don't want to kill it, I need it, but I can't get compromised in the process. I shoot it again, before going to work on it with the bat. There's worms everywhere, with white fluid.

What in the hell was I thinking, I can't move this thing. I kick it to make sure that it's still alive, and receive a low growl in response. "Hey you alright?" His loud booming voice in the parking garage scares the shit out of me. Drawing nearer, he sees the mess on the ground. "Whoa... what's going on here?" 

"It's one of those things, from the news." Examining it, it's face is beat up. "Be careful, something comes out of it's mouth, it has a good reach."

"You're one tough cookie taking on something like this." He says, with a whistle. "I need some help, with getting it in my trunk."

"You're going to drive around with this thing?"

"I'm gonna take it to the news station, get a few extra dollars."

"You tell 'em that I helped you beat the crap out of it, and yeah i'll help you. Oscar Santos."

"You got a deal Oscar."

Reaching my destination, my angers in full effect again. Thinking about the frequent late nights at the office, weekends spent away for workshops. "Bastard!" An agitated growl and a bump from the trunk, has me cursing the thing. Calming down, I call her again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Marc's still missing, i'm about to call the police."

"You know him, he's probably hiding out in his office. Have you called there?"

"Yeah, they're closed , what with all the mess that's been going on."

"Well we're about to have dinner, call me if he turns up."

"Yeah."

Taking a moment to rethink my plan, I hesitate. "They deserve it." Backing up to the front door, I try the doorknob, and it opens. I can hear them in the dining area, his voice causes me to almost breakdown. Fuck him. Using the key fob, I open the trunk. It takes him a moment to get it, but he's out the truck and in the house. Moment's later there's chaos, and screams coming from within. Marc runs out the front door, and i'm waiting for his sorry ass. "Hey baby, Tamara let me stay here." He says shocked to see me.

"Did it bite you?" I say with my 9mm Luger pointed at him.

"What?" I can literally see him processing the information. "You did this?"

"Did it bite you!"

The screams have died down inside. "No, no... it didn't." The thing's out the door, tackling him to the ground. "Get it off!" I want to see who'll come out the victor, but I can't let this zombie thing steal my triumph. Shooting it in the head, worms splatter onto Marc, and he's crying out for help again. "What the hell did I ever see in you." I shoot him in the head, and go inside to finish off the Tamara and the kids.

THE BORN:

Quinlan's taken us to another compound to meet the other hunters, "The Born." Creatures like him, I happen to find one appealing, Cian. His voice, there's something about him, he reminds me of Kharis. One of "the born", that I happened to run into in the beginning stages of my so called hunting days. He trained me, and I fell for him. Quinlan refuses to pair us together during the hunt. Even though I emphatically request him as my partner.

I'm with "Red" and two of the born, when I hear the purring. As always I take a few deep breaths before engaging them. "We need your accelerated heart rate, your fear is an attractant to them." Says one of the born to me. The two "born's" lead the way, with "Red' and I taking up the rear. Gun shots and wailing is all that I hear, as a strigoi extends it's stinger towards me. Hacking it off, I plunge my sword into it's heart, as another one comes for me. The thing pounces, knocking me back into the wall. "Red" shoots it in the head, as I duck away from the splattering of brains and worms. 

THE CELEBRATION:

"She's officially popped her cherry." Says "Red". A celebratory cheer goes up when I enter the room. "Hunting with "The Born" is an honor. It means Quinlan trust's and likes you and he's decided to keep you as part of his team." He adds. "He's not the first born that i've hunted with."

"Oh... do tell! He says handing me a drink. 'Later." I say, going to the bar, where River's tending it. "What are you doing back here?" I ask. "What, i'm supposed to only be able to shoot and man the grounds?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be pouring drinks for the ton." 

I hear congratulations are in order, you're staying with us."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Tonight i'm a bartender, you can tell me anything."

"But i'm not in my cup's yet."

"Here," He says pouring me a drink. I can't help laughing, he's the perfect guy. What am I waiting for?

After the last round has been served, River walks me to my room. A bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses accompany us. Pouring shots, he downs his with a shudder. "How in the world can you drink this straight?"

"It's not so bad." I state.

"It's tastes like rubbing alcohol."

"As if you would know what rubbing alcohol tastes like."

"I have a pretty good idea." He says, pouring another round.

Quickly kissing him, It's an awkward moment, but one i'm willing to fully take advantage of. "That was nice, but... I have to tell you something."

"What?" I say downing my second shot. I don't care what it is, he's staying tonight. "I'm into men." Oh, shit... "I'm sorry, I didn't know... well.. you were kind of "sweet", I should have known."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah you know..." I say, bending my wrist. His laughs, catching. "What?" I say, drinking his shot. "I was just kidding... it was a awkward moment, I was trying to make it... not so awkward ..."

"Oh...well... I really didn't think you were gay." My statement causes him to chuckle. Pulling me to him, it feels right to be in his arms. His kiss is soft...causing me to exhale slowly. "Mm..." if I had my way, I'd rip his clothes off and pounce on him, but he takes his time. My arms around his neck, he moves downwards to mines, trailing kisses. Moisture pooling in between my thighs, i'm wet with anticipation. Removing my shirt, my bra's quickly discarded, as he takes a nipple in between his lips. His tongue circling the tip, i'm shaking with need, I want him badly. Kissing him, a warmth slowly spreads within my core. Helping him out of his shirt, in between kisses I go for his pants. We're disrobing on the way to the bed, his kisses becoming urgent. 

Spreading my legs, I allow him access. Filling me with his length, my sex throbbing, nails digging into his back. Holding my hips to keep me from squirming away, as he deeply strokes my center. In between gasps of pleasure, he says my name. I've had enough of love making, I want to fuck. Aggressively maneuvering him so that he's underneath me, I ride him hard and fast. Each stroke pulling me closer to the edge. Guiding my strokes, I can't help moaning my pleasure. Head thrown back, his finger traces the outline of my lips, before I accept it into my mouth. My orgasm coming hard and fast, a name escapes my lips... "Quinlan."


	4. Quinlan II

THE REVELATION:

"I know that you know, that "the order's" ruled in favor of the decontamination. It's just a matter of when." Says Hines, on our walk to his rooms. I'd already picked that up from him, I want to know what he's hiding. He's doing a good job of it also, I could force him to tell me but he's an ally that I don't want to lose. Her sounds of pleasure causes me to stop in my tracks. "What is it?" Asks Hines, listening intently. "Quinlan..." She utters. "Oh... well, at least she's thinking about you." He continues on without me. "We can talk in the morning." He says, drink raised in mock salute. Her apology, is met by a chuckle. "You can call me Papa Smurf, if it floats your boat." Her giggle's interrupted by a kiss. This solider's starting to rouse my ire.

She's late for training, and I go in search of her. Entering her room without knocking, she's still in bed. "Waking, she looks at me and covers her head with the coverlet. "River's gone?" His name coming from her lips vexes me. "Papa Smurf left earlier." Sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her, she's alert and ready for battle. "Where you listening to us?"

"I can't help that I have an enhanced sense of hearing."

"What were you doing in this wing anyway, your rooms aren't in this area."

"That's irrelevant, you're late for training."

"I'm going to have to miss it, i'm tired.

"Your extra curricular activities last night, doesn't excuse you from your required training. I expect to see you there."

I expected her to be thirty to forty minutes late, she shows up for the last three minutes. "Let's call it a day everyone." Says the trainer. She's testing my patience. I stop her with a hand on her shoulder. "Not you, you still have to train." 

"There's no one to train with." She says, removing my hand. "It's not beneath me to partner with a human." Her raised eyebrow, is her only response to my play on words. "Swords, if you don't mind." I say drawing mines. Retrieving her's, she quickly blocks my attack. "I wasn't ready."

"The corrupted aren't going to stand there, while you get ready." I say, going for her throat, an act which infuriates her. Attacking me with fury, I quickly knock her off of her feet. "You need to learn to control your anger. It's useless against a calm and collected opponent." Offering her my hand, she ignores it, and my advice. Attacking like a wild woman, needless to say that she's on her back again. "I'm starting to think that this is a position that you love." She's up again, screaming with every blow that she deals. This time she forgoes the sword and strikes with her fist. Grabbing her arm, pulling her to me, I have her in a tight grip. Unable to wiggle free, she resorts to trying to elbow me. One has to give her credit for never giving up. "From here on out i'm going to recommend, that you work on your anger issues. I don't need you getting bitten before i've had a taste."

"Let go of me pervert!" Releasing her with an amused smirk, she throws the sword at my feet. "Stay out of my head!" Gathering her things, she leaves me in a huff. I know of her relationship with one of my brothers. She used to let him drink from her and she loved it, found it erotic. He was her teacher, and her lover. I thought that she was over him, apparently we leave a lasting impression.

Meeting with Hines he's inebriated, a state that he's been in quite a bit lately. "I'm supposed to have you and the born detained." His revelation doesn't come as a surprise. I knew this would come up, just not so soon. "They don't plan to alert the people, they're just going to do it. They'll let me know the day of, and that's all the warning that i'll get." Refilling his glass, the contents over flowing. "You've had enough friend." I say taking the bottle from him. "They want you and the born sanitized as well. I've been releasing some soldiers from their contracts, and sending them home to try to save them." He places a few envelopes on the table. "These are for your team, get them out, they've done their part in this fight and deserve better. Their contracts are filled, they'll keep their citizenship." 

"What about the born, how are they supposed to get out?" 

"I can't save everyone. I'll give you till tomorrow before I put the word out for you and the born's seizure." He's a good man and friend, but I can't let my brothers die. "Thank you." I say taking the envelopes. "She's a lovely woman, something tells me that she would probably accept you, if you let her in." 

Giving my team their release papers they're stunned. Cori's the spokesperson as always. "There's got to be some serious shit about to go down, if they're releasing all of us from our contracts. We deserve some answers."

"Just be satisfied that you're getting out, and you get to keep your citizenship. I suggest that you make good on them as soon as possible." I say. There's a round of "Thank you's" and "it was an honor to work with you". Before i'm left with an irritated woman.

"What about my friend, is he being released? I'm not going without him, if he's not going to be safe."

"Well then you'll die with him."

"What?"

"Heed the warning, leave..." I say handing her, her envelope. "What about you, where are you going?" 

"My business does not concern you." 

"I can't leave without him, i'll have to tell him what's going on." She says. Even though I find her desirable, she's a bit worrisome.

"Take my papers, he can use them to get out."

"But they wont be his release papers." 

"Are you never satisfied? He'll live." He'll have you.

"What exactly is going on?"

THE REBELLION:

The road out of New York's quiet. Fifteen in number, we use the darkness to our advantage. It's heavily guarded and to get through, we're going to have to work for it.

"What was that?" I hear a soldier say. Looking through his night vision goggles. "What did you see?" Says the other scanning the area. They're both on watch, trying to see movement. "Nothing, im probably just tired." He says, satisfied that all is well. "Well, you had better get your shit together. You know that we've been placed on high alert, for those half-vampire things."

Tossing a cigarette in my direction, he scans the area again. "I for one, really don't want to be caught unawares by those things. From what i've heard, they're fast, intelligent, and have a taste for blood."

I prove his words to be true, as he catches a glimpse of me. Making an alarmed noise, I snap his neck and finish off his partner with a few quick drinks. The others stealthily dispatching the soldiers, an alarm sounds.

More soldiers are deployed, and i'm surprised at how fast we were discovered. Picking up her scent, I know why. She has an angry mass of humans with her.

Moving fast, I have her in a darkened space away from the crowd. Her attempts at self defense are easily subdued. "Stay close." My voice calms her. "You should know that i'm sorta spoken for." She says unholstering her gun. "And you should know, that if we don't make it out of here, you're going to be my last meal." Trying to discern if i'm jesting or serious, she decides on the latter and moves away from me.

We would have made it out of here, if it weren't for her meddling. Now she's drawn needless attention... wait. The crowds drawn the corrupted, I can hear them coming fast. "A horde of corrupted are on their way, we have to leave." 

"I'm not leaving them."

"You will, they'll create a diversion so that we can make it through the gates."

I brought them here, so that..." Her words are cut off, as a collective wail goes up around us. Damn. Hacking the head off of one, Cori shoots another. Complete disorder and confusion, the humans scatter for safety to the gates. Cori, my brother's and I attempt to control the growing numbers of the corrupted. The soldier's refusing to open the gates, assist with the elimination of the strigoi. "There's too many!" She says, stabbing one before putting a bullet in it's head. Making her way to the gates I follow her, keeping the corrupted at bay.

"Open the gates!" She yells, to a soldier. Hacking at an extended stinger meant for Cori, it's shot in the head by a soldier. His scents familiar, it's her lover. He's behind the gates. His gun tapping the back of the head of the soldier refusing to open the gate, the man raises his hand in surrender. "As the lady said, open the gates."

"If I do, those monsters will get in also."

"We can control them. Open it!" He says, cocking the gun. "Okay, okay... Working quickly, he turns the lever to open the gates. The crowd moving through in a panic, causes Cori to lose her footing, as some are trampled. Catching her before she falls, I pull her into me. Her heartbeat's accelerated, now is not the time to have a moment. I quickly pull her through the gates, before I leave her. Heading for the mechanism to close the gates, I scan the crowd trying to locate my brother's. I receive a communication via telepathy, that i'm satisfied with. Closing the gate's I glance at the frightened soldier, who's gaping at me.

As Cori and the soldier's put down the corrupted that have made it through the gates, I Break the neck of the soldier who's seen me. Cori's lover immediately raises his gun to me and I contemplate the ramifications of ending him, if he fires upon me. I don't fear her, but the woman's foreseeable wrath gives me pause. "Don't." Says Cori, stepping in between us. Placing her hand over his, she forces him to lower the gun.

"We have to leave now" I say. They're finishing off the last of the corrupted coming to the gates, and have already started to herd the humans into the compound. "Let's go." She says, taking his hand in her's.


	5. Cori II

THE PLAN:

To his credit, he has friends in high places. We're given backpack's of supplies and taken to an underground bunker that leads through to Philadelphia. A wide tunnel, dimly light, and somewhat frightening. I'm not a fan of enclosed spaces, especially one where the escape options are limited. I'm beyond annoyed that we have to walk it, but the good news is that, we're not alone. Other refugees are making the walk into Philadelphia, where transportation waits to shuttle us to our final destination. Apparently there's some type of resistance, and I want to be a part of it. 

I can feel Quinlan's change in mood, turning he scans the crowd behind us. "What is it?" I ask. Stopping, the people continue on around us. Straining my eyes in the semi dark, I see him making his way towards us. "Red". What the hell is he doing in here? Upon seeing us, he smiles in greeting. "I see that i'm not the only one who missed their flight." He says. "Did the others make it out?" Quinlan asks. "I think they did, I lingered to long and the General made alternate arrangements.

The mention of the General knowing of this place doesn't sit right with me. Quinlan's a reader of minds, and if anything's amiss with the "rockem sockem" redhead, he would know. He joins us on our journey through the tunnel. River's left me with a kiss and a i'll see you on the other side. He's gone ahead to make sure that everything is as it should be. The journey's long and taxing. Camping out in the tunnel, "Red" allows me to rest beside him, using his arm as a pillow. Upon waking, I stretch to get the kinks out of my neck and shoulders. Checking my watch, it's five in the morning. Searching my backpack, I locate some Hygienic products, and freshen up as best I can.

The others still sound asleep, it dawns on me that Quinlan's not here. I know better than to go wandering around in a darkened, dank tunnel by myself, and common sense screams "stay with the group"! But i'm not one, to listen to the voice of reason at times.

Making my way further down, I hear it. The unmistakable sound of feeding. Shit... Removing my sword, I peer into the darkness before shining my flashlight. Two of them, Quinlan and another feeding on a human. Their meal interrupted, i'm watching them as they watch me. A woman on her knees, small strangled gasps of breath, eyes bulged and staring at me. An arm extends, in a plea for help.

This is no business of mines, I know that they have to feed. Backing away slowly, I make my way back to the group. Red appears out of nowhere, and I instinctively swing my sword. "Whoa..." He says, dodging my strike. "Can you not do that, you scared the shit out of me." I say, catching my breath. "You may want to keep that sword sheathed, if you're the skittish type." 

"We're in a creepy tunnel, of course I'm jumpy." 

"What are you doing wandering around by yourself anyways?"

"Thats none of your business, but if you must know, I had to pee."

"You might want to use the "buddy system", even for restroom breaks. I don't like this one way in, one way out business."

"Yeah, I don't like it either..." I say, continuing on towards the group. "But hey, we have "the born" to keep us safe." He says.

"You've seen them in here?" I ask, my curiosity peaked. I would think that they'd keep a low profile. "No, I assumed that they'd be in here, since Quinlan's here." 

Yeah... uh... no. Something's definitely not right about this one. "Oh, well I haven't seen them, but i'd definitely feel better about the whole situation if they were in here." I say, my pace increasing. Unexpectedly I'm roughly pushed up against the wall from behind. "Why are you protecting them?" His body pressed up against mines, he has me pinned. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, vehemently.

"Someone other than Quinlan's feeding in here, there's too many bodies. Now, are they in here or... He's abruptly pulled away from me and airborne, slamming into the wall.  
Quinlan's has him in a death grip, choking him. A group sluggishly rambles by, ignoring us. Red is literally turning red. Grasping at Quinlan's arm, his head's promptly smashed against the ground. "Stop, you're going to kill him." My words come to late, the sound of his windpipe being crushed is sickening.

"What the hell!" I exclaim, as he struggles to take in air. His face turning blue, I turn away from him. "He's an informant for the General, coming out of the tunnel we're to be intercepted." He says, watching Red expire. "We can always go back." I state.

"They're not interested in you and the other's, they want my brother's and I.

"I know, but aren't I a part of the team?"

"You would only slow us down, keep with one of the groups and..."

"And what?" I probe.

"I wish you well on your new journey." 

WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED:

Quinlan's left me to my own devices, and I've linked up with a group. We've made it to the final stages of the journey, i'm tired, dirty and worried about Quinlan. The upside to all this is that River's waiting for me. Greeting him with a hug, he pulls back from me. "We need to get you to a bath, and quickly." He says.

"You try walking from New York to Philadelphia and see how you smell." I say, smiling. His lips meeting mines, my heart flutters. I'm too tired and dirty to act upon my need for him. Not to mention, this isn't the time or the place. Our embrace is interrupted by gunfire and screams. Leading me out of the tunnel, we take in the scene. It's evening and soldiers are shooting at the people exiting the tunnel. The convoy set up to transport us to our destinations, have been commandeered. People have scattered in all directions, River and I head towards the nearby woods.

"We need a vehicle, we won't last on foot." He says. Looking past him, I can make out Quinlan and his crew taking out the soldiers. "We have to help them." I say, watching as some of the people take up arms in the melee. "Come on." Guiding me through the edge of the woods, we're closer to the enemy. "We'll have the advantage here, but we don't have enough amunition." He says, removing his weapon. 

Following suit, I remove mines. "Let's make it count then." I say, getting into position. "On my mark." He states. The soldiers are out in the open, expecting the people to be unarmed. "We'll target the ones, aiming for the born."

Scanning the chaos, I've located one of them. Watching the soldiers, I spot one taking shots at him. Taking aim I shoot, hitting him in the shoulder. I get return fire just as quickly. "Shooter in the woods!" I hear as we take cover from the return shots. "I told you on my mark!" Yells, River.

"You were taking to long!" 

"Good shot though, I call it you shoot them."

"Got it."

Peeking out from behind a tree, a few shots are fired in his direction. "Let me." I say, taking a look from my post behind a tree. Seeing Quinlan, he attacks a soldier, while another fires shots at him. He's quick to dodge them, and I take the shooter out with a shot. But have to make a swift retreat, to not get shot myself.

River takes aim and lets loose a couple of shots. Their fire drawn to him, I get ready to take aim, when I see a shadow. "Cori!" I hear a gun shot, and then I see a blinding white light, before darkness.


	6. The New World Order

THE OVERLORD:

Coming to, my head hurts and a moan escapes my lips. Cradling my head in my hands, I take in my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom, similar to the one at the compound in New York. No not similar, the exact same room. The pictures, wallpaper, carpeting... "I apologize, for the methods that were used to get you here." A tall man, bald, and a voice that resonates throughout the room, studies me from a chair. "Your assaulter has been put down, he was given direct orders to not harm you."

"Where's River?"

"The Soldier that was with you, I've been told that he was wounded but he escaped. No doubt he and my son's will be coming for you. If not all of them, then just the one that i've had an age old feud with. He's the one that I want." The room seems to spin, and I have to take a few breaths to regain my composure. What he's insinuating can't be true. His eyes glowing red, erases all doubt. "The Master." I say, quietly. 

His smile's horrific, and makes my skin crawl. "You're supposed to be dead." I say, angry at the deceitfulness of the powers that be. "I am the powers that be." He says, reading me. "Oh, piss off! I assert. I've walked from New York to Pennsylvania, only to be brought right back to New York. To say that i'm a bit annoyed is an understatement. His laughter echoes around the room. "You're not like his former wife, from long ago. I wonder what he see's in you, you're unseemly although appealing to the senses.

"He's not going to come for me."

"Lets hope for your sake that he does." He says, rising. Leaving me, I drop my bravado, and shudder. How in the hell am I going to get out of this? First things first, I need a bath...

I'm not being held hostage in my rooms, there's no guard at my door. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as I glance down the darkened corridor. I may not be guarded but something tells me that the monster isn't too far off. Closing the door quickly, I decide that I have some more brainstorming to do. My back pressed against the door, the resounding knock causes my heartbeat to speed up. I'm not sure that I even want to answer it.

"It's me, I'd like a word if you don't mind." Oh... the balls on this one! Yanking open the door, the General's gun is aimed at me. "I apologize, but you're a real pistol to say the least. I can't have you assaulting me." 

"What do you want traitor?" Motioning for me to move with the gun, I allow him entrance. Closing the door behind him, he once again motions for me to move away from him. "I'm already on his bad side for alerting Quinlan to their plans."

"Why should I care?"

"I'm here to offer you a way out."

"Oh, I see... Help me escape and then assist with my recapture... Nah, I'm good."

"It wasn't like that, and make no mistake he's going to do you one better than he did Quinlan's wife. "He's going to turn you, i'm guessing that the bald hairstyle isn't something that you'd want to sport." He has a point, the bald look won't work on me. "What's the plan?"

"You jump." He says, pointing to the window. "Jump what?" He is out of his mind, if he think's that i'm going to jump out the window. "We're not that far up, you'll survive a two story drop."

"Yeah, you first, and then I can land on you."

"Look, I know things..."

"Yeah, so do I... I know that if I jump out that window, i'm going to break something, if not my ass, then my head." Exasperated he rolls his eyes. "I'm what one would liken to a psychic." I have a gut busting laugh at that one. "Fine, I know that you killed your husband and your best friend that he was having an affair with. Shall I go on, child murderer." That shuts me up, shock followed by indignation bubbles forth. "Quinlan told you." I ground out. "No, I was able to pick that up from you. Just like I was able to pick up his personal interest in you."

"I didn't kill them." I say, trying to come to terms with my actions that led to their deaths. I've always maintained that they killed themselves, that they brought upon their own demise. "No you didn't kill them per se, you only turned a strigoi loose on them."

"You're here to talk about my past or a way for me to escape?" 

"Jump and you'll survive, trust me." He says, with emphasis on the latter. Looking out of the window, it's dark and I can barely see the ground. I must have officially lost it also, to be even considering it. "I suggest that you hurry." He says, forcefully. The door bursting open startles me, and I catch a glimpse of the master before tumbling through the window. In a flash he's over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back in. The window shattering, and the master's alarmed roar has me covering my ears. Releasing me, I go back through the window. 

The sudden free fall causes me to shriek in terror. The fall's short, and comes to an abrupt stop. Trembling and trying to regain my senses, it takes me a moment to realize that i'm in someone's arms. "You're alright." His voice causes me to hold him even tighter. "As pleasurable as I find this moment, we need to leave." He says, setting me on my feet.

THE MILITIA:

He's taken me to a base underground, with a small militia headed by a rugged, crew cut sporting woman. "You made it just in time, we're heading out." She says, in greeting to Quinlan. "We're moving bases, operation sanitize commences at twenty-two hundred hours." Handing a box to a soldier, she pulls a few papers from them. "You and your friend will travel with me." She says, looking me over. "Pretty." She says, handing the papers to him. "Just fill in where you're headed, and arrangements will be made."

"I have arrangement's, just get us through."

"Done." She says, retrieving the papers.

I'm in the back of the car with Quinlan as we're being chauffeured back across the state line. The gate closing behind us, I feel ill at ease. He's quiet and i'm nervous. "Where's River?" I inquire. "I have no clue." He responds, looking out of the window. 

I'll have to find him once we get to where we're going. I hope that he didn't go back. The speeds increased and so has my heartbeat. I can no longer see the others that were traveling with us. The unknown's definitely nerve-racking. Shifting uncomfortably, he inhales deeply. "Try calming yourself, your scent's stimulating." He says.

Watching him, I take in his scarred features. Features that I find beautiful, his lips... My eyes travel downwards to his throat, reaching out to touch the intricate swirl, he stops me. With a quick movement, he has my wrist within his grasp.

"Don't do that." His skins hot to the touch, and reawakens memories of my time with Kharis. I craved his bite, his touch, his kiss, and after I was completely under his spell, he left me. Like a maniac I searched for him, knowing that it was pointless. "I'm not him." He says, releasing me. "No? So, you do have feelings?" His response is to remain silent. "Let us out here." He says, to the woman.

Looking out of the window into the pitch black darkness, I know that he's got to be kidding. I can't see to make my way safely. "I'll be your eyes." Exiting, I quickly do the same. "Good luck!" She says, speeding away. Taking my hand, he leads me over to a railing. I'm like a blind person feeling my way along it. "Jump!" His voice calls to me from below. Oh hell no... not again! "I'll catch you!" A loud explosion, and a fiery inferno lights the dark. "Jump"! He says urgently.

"Fuck!" Climbing over the rail, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and blindly jump. The fall seems to have no end, and then I make contact with his solid body. "Don't make me do that again." 

"I'll try not to." His body's hot, and the heat's comforting. I don't want to let him go. "If you don't we'll both die, they're on their way to search the perimeter." Reluctantly I let go, my hand in his, I let him guide me.

Taking cover underneath the shade of a tree, upon waking Quinlan's not with me. Again he's left me, there isnt anyone out here to feed on, what can he be doing? A rustle nearby, has me scanning the area. 

Checking my watch, its early. He must have ventured deeper into the woods. A hands over my mouth and im being dragged behind the tree kicking. "It's just me." River. Relieved, I twist from his grasp. "How did you find me?"

"Quinlan, he saved my life."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I have no clue."

"Yeah, im not falling for that again. Where is he?"

"He left."

My heart skips a beat, and the abandonment that I felt when Marcus left me to be with my best friend and Kharis just left, no reason given sets in. It doesn't take long for anger and animosity to replace it. "Where did he go?" I state calmly.

"I don't know." He says.

"Where would he go?" Taking his time to answer, I think that I may have to threaten him to get the information. "He might go back to the site where he took me." He says.


	7. The New World Order II

THE MILITIA II:

It's another underground bunker, and a range of emotions overwhelms me, when I set eyes upon him. I want to kiss him, slap him and then strangle him. His endearing smirk, lets me know that he's received the message. The occupants of the bunker are in an uproar as they make to leave post haste.

The date of operation sanitize was moved up a day, but the time is still the same. The word is that they want "The born", but no one knows for sure what is going on exactly. Keeping a careful vigilance on Quinlan, he tires of my eagle eyed watch and with a nod of his head motions for me to follow him.

There isn't much privacy, but a stack of boxes serve as a divider from the chaos. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I'm watching you." 

"I can see that, why?"

"You can read minds, why don't you tell me." Scrutinizing me with those beautiful blue eyes, i'm turned on by the potency of his gaze. "I left you with him because he cares for you, and his feelings are genuine. He can give you what you want."

"And if what I want is you?" I inquire.

"Would you be truly happy? My brother left because he could not please you."

"I loved him."

"Yes, but you wanted more. I cannot give you the satisfaction that you desire."

Wanting him to touch me, he obliges. His fingers gently touching my face, my chin's raised. Willing him to kiss me, I silently beg him to. Instead he lowers his mouth to my neck and takes in my scent. A satisfied sigh, before his lips meets mines.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting him to be gentle. I'm not a delicate flower that wilts at the slightest touch. His hard body pressed against mines, I can't help running my hands over his chest and arms. They come to rest upon his face, as a heat starts to emanate within my core. 

I want more, nipping at his lips I receive an agitated growl in response. Pulling my hair roughly he forces my head back, raining light kisses down my neck. Clinging to him I push my neck into his lips, bracing for his stinger.

Piercing my skin, it hurts but the pain turns to pleasure. My breathing becomes heavy and my panties slick with moisture. Closing my eyes I revel in the sensations coursing through my body. It ends much to quickly, and to my utter dissatisfaction he has a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Im glad that I could give you some form of pleasure." He says, releasing me. "To bad that you aren't capable of finishing the job." I say, snappishly. "We'll see..." He says, unperturbed by my nasty quip.

There's a loud muffled bang, the ground vibrates and dirt falls from the ceiling. The commotion in the room halts for a few seconds, before there's a mad scramble to secure weapons against the threat. "How did they find us?" I inquire.

River's by my side, handing me a gun. "Like they found us on the bridge, I say either the General's helping them or you're being monitored." Says Quinlan. "You people can go on with your little resistance, we only want "the born". A voice says through a megaphone. All eyes are on Quinlan, as i'm searching for any signs of a bug on my person. Pulling the back of my collar downwards, River looks to Quinlan. "What?" I ask. "Someone's taken needle and thread to you." River says, producing a blade. "Get it out." I say, mentally preparing myself for the pain.

The blade sliding along my skin isn't to bad, but digging into the cut to hunt down the bug hurts like hell. "I got it." Says, River after what seems like forever. "You have five seconds and then we're coming in hard, no survivors." The voice says. Taping a cloth to me to stanch the bleeding, the agreement is made. One man-creature in exchange for the human lives in the room. He doesn't fuss and he doesn't fight, he accepts his fate. Making his way to the entrance, I refuse to let him do this alone. Following him, River takes his place beside me. Hand in mines, I'm a nervous wreck.

He knows that we're behind him but he doesn't acknowledge us. Opening the door It's dusk and a small army greets us. "It's just you?" Asks the man linked to the voice. "Yes." Says Quinlan. River and I are immediately seized. "Get your hands off of me!" I say, twisting from my captor's grasp. I'm rewarded with a stinging slap to the face. "Hey!" yells River struggling against the two who have him. He's wrestled to the ground, and my assailant's neck is snapped. Quinlan lets his lifeless body drop to the ground, as all weapons are instantly pointed in our direction.

"I would kill you, but they want you alive." Says the voice. They as in "the order", we can end this before they annihilate the entire northeast. He communicates his acceptance of my plan, with a squeeze of my hand. "Step away from it." Demands the voice. "They will accompany me, and I'll come in peace." Says Quinlan. "You'll come in peace or i'll end you." He responds arrogantly.

Moving with inhuman speed he's over to the voice, hand around his throat squeezing. Delayed, the guns finally find Quinlan's back. "Call them off." He says, choking the voice down to one knee. Making strangled noises, trying to breathe he can't say anything. "If you release him, then he probably can." I say. Hesitant, he gives him one more warning squeeze before releasing him. "Kill them..." He says hoarsely, before Quinlan has him again. "Which one of you is the lieutenant?" He asks, as the voice is being strangled to death.

"I am." Says a young man in his mid twenties. "Do you accept my terms and my surrender?" Quinlan inquires, his arm around the voice's neck, I already know the outcome. Watching the voice about to expire, he nods in agreement. "I do." He says. "Good." Quinlan counters, breaking the voice's neck. His body crumples to the ground. "Release him." The lieutenant says, to the two men holding River.

THE ORDER:

My mother's in Massachusetts, if we don't stop them from releasing the bombs, she's going to die with the rest of them. We've been flown to West Virginia, and separated from Quinlan. Im not happy with the separation, but at least River's still with me.

A large skyscraper barricaded behind steel walls, we're placed in a room with a table and chairs. This isn't going exactly the way that I imagined it. "I reckon an escape plan would be idiotic, seeing as how we intentionally waltzed up in here." River states, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the table. "I hope you and "the born" know what you're doing." He adds. I don't know what the hell i'm doing, the plan was to get here and eventually stop them from dropping the bombs. Hopefully Quinlan has a plan that's well thought out.

Time stood still, as we waited. My thoughts are of Quinlan and of how he's faring. Why do they want him? Finally after what seems like a lifetime, we're shown into a sitting room, it's decadence has me awestruck. Brushing my fingers over the gilded chairs, I openly gape at the grandeur of the furnishings. "I had thought that the days of luxuriance, and poshness were over." I say, to River. "Quite the contrary, in times like this we must revel in the richness that once was." His deep baritone's music to my ears, and I'm further impressed by the man standing before me. Dark of hair, olive skin tone, and a handsome face to match the lean body clothed in a black kurta set.

"And you are?" I inquire. " 

"I am Prince Aadi, the voice of the order."

"We were hoping to meet them."

"No one meets them." He says offering us a seat, which we decline. "But they are here in this building?' I ask. "Mrs. Haynes..."

"it's just Cori." 

"Cori, my instructions are to have you both disposed of."

"But." I say sizing him up.

"But, hasn't there been enough death?"

"Are you kidding me? How many lives will be lost, if they drop those bombs?"

"It's for the greater good. Your deaths don't serve a purpose."

"My mother's in Boston."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Cori..." River says, a hand on my wrist halting my steps in the Prince's direction. "Where's Quinlan?" I ask. "He's still alive if that's what you're asking." I don't like his response, the unspoken meaning behind it scares me. "I want to see him." He's silent, which causes me to quickly outline "plan b" in my mind. "Fine, i'll allow you a visit and then you're to be removed from the premises.

Once on the elevator, the prince standing between us, I feel it... a headache.... coming in waves. "What's wrong?" Inquires River.

A hand on my head, I massage my temple. "I'm fine..." But i'm not, something's not right. The curious glance that i'm given by the prince, is quickly covered by indifference. "Motion sickness." He says, offering me a pill and declining his offer, he takes one. "Imagine having to go to the fiftieth floor." He states, as the bell dings for the forty-six floor.

Entering a code, the door opens to a laboratory, bustling with lab technologists. Testing, and analyzing blood, organs and tissue of the strigoi, im dismayed to see Quinlan locked in a cell. There are a few muzzled strigoi being held as well.

Exiting the elevator, he comes to the cell's bars. The muzzle of a gun in my back, stops my advancement to him. "You'll make this as effortless as possible." Says the prince, to me. "And you'll stay where you are." He advises River.

Escorting me over to him, I touch his hand. I'd be losing my mind, if I were him but he's calm. "Are you offering yourself as my last meal?" 

"Really, at a time like this?"

"One must see the good in the bad."

I love his calm demeanor, in unpleasant situations. But now is the time to be acting a damn fool. They're literally dissecting monsters in front of you and from the looks of it, soon you'll be on the table being cut open. 

Turning his attention to the prince, the muzzle's pressed deeper into my back. "Take it easy, what can he do from behind bars?" I say, arching my back away from the gun.

"I don't know what he can do, but I don't trust..." The sound of an alarm, gives me the advantage. There's instant chaos within the room, and with a quick turn, I have him pressed against the bars, with the gun aimed at him. Quinlan keeps him held in place, with his arm around his neck.

"Cell four, release code's 5849." Quinlan says, nodding to a computer. Taking a lab technician hostage, I force her to open his cell's door. "What do we do with him?" River says, in reference to the prince. The alarm still sounding, technicians rush to secure the specimens.

"I'm not a valuable hostage, i'm expendable." Says, the prince. "We have no need of him." Says Quinlan, as the elevator's doors opens. "The born" enters and i'm relieved that we have reinforcements. How, I don't care.

The room's cleared of the technicians, and I make note of another exit. Once again I get the headache, which forces me to cry out in pain. All eyes are trained on me.

"The master, he's here." Says, one of the born. "It would be best if she were to leave, take an alternate route." Says, another. "Being as how he's using her to track you, she would be beneficial to us." Another adds.

"Use her as bait?" Inquires Quinlan. There's a moment of silence, with the occasional purring, as we wait for his response. I'm on my way to having a full blown "bitch fit", when he replies. "She's too important to me."

It's too early to be expecting an "I love her", so it will do. "Take her!" Quinlan's command's followed by a blast. A large dose of silver bombs, and i'm inhumanly manuvered into an adjoining room. I don't have time to thank my savior, he's gone in a blur.

Gunshots, human voices, surprised strangled sounds, running feet, bodies hitting the walls... and then silence. My heart's literally in my throat, as I await some form of verification that River and "the born" are okay.

I feel his presence, and my body's frozen in place,. Paralyzed, i'm to afraid to turn and face the monster. My breathings quickened, and i'm on the verge of hyperventilating. "Your blood type's already coveted by my kind, add your fear into the mix and we can barely contain ourselves around you." 

I know it's pointless, but I try anyway. Taking flight, i'm intercepted and roughly shoved against the wall. Going for my gun, I don't stand a chance, my arm's prompty pinned, and he has a hand around my throat.

"Shall I take just a little?" The thought frightens and disgusts me, I try even harder to get away. "My son..." He says, swiftly moving me in front of him, the room spins. "Aren't you too old to be playing with your food?" Says Quinlan.

His laugh rumbles throughout his body, and the movement causes me to become nauseous. Tilting my head to the side, I push back against his strength, and lose. His face mere inches from my neck, he inhales my scent. I can hear him trying to control his hunger, the stinger coming forth, and him forcing it back in.

"Let her go, your issue is with me." 

"It is so, but if I hurt her... I wound you!" The pain's instant, shooting up from my foot to my leg. I didn't even feel him move, crying out in pain, i'm airborne landing hard. The wind knocked out of me, my body goes numb from the pain. I catch a glimpse of Quinlan by my side, before the master's on him. In a blur they attack each other, my vitality somewhat restored, foot impaired, I try to escape by crawling away. Spotting a desk, I head for it, and am pulled by my bad foot backwards. 

Letting loose a wail, I try to kick the perpetrator loose with my good foot. Quinlan pounces on him and a struggle ensues. Once again I try to flee, and am halted by a roar that has me covering my ears. Body injured, dignity bruised, the roar's instantly deadened. 

Balled up on the floor my ears ringing, I open my eyes to Quinlan examining my foot. "Its fractured, you'll live..." Helping me up, he lifts me into his arms. Searching, I see the master's body, minus an arm and a head.


	8. River

THE BALL:

Watching her make her way over to me, she's beautiful. Hair hanging loosely past her shoulders, gray floor-length Chiffon evening gown.... "She is beautiful." Says Quinlan in agreeance, invading my space. Standing next to me, he's even creepier looking up close. She's definitely not with him for the physical attraction.

"Her attraction to me, goes beyond the physical."

"If you mean spiritual, then you would have to have a soul, to be soulmates." I state. 

"Cori." He says in greeting. Taking her hand, she blushes as he applies a kiss. Smiling, her gaze never wavers from his. Clearing my throat to break the spell that he has on her, she graces me with a hug. "I've missed you." She whispers, giving me a quick kiss.

"Soldier". Says, Quinlan in parting. "Quinlan". I say to his departing back. 

"What was that about?" Asks Cori.

"He's still getting used to sharing you". I say, pulling her close.

"And what about you?"

"No man wants to share his woman."

"Oh, i'm your woman...?" She asks playfully, her arms around my neck, gently stroking the nape. "I'm going home, to visit my parents and I want you to come with me." I say, my hands straying to her waist. "Is that what we're doing now, meeting the parents and shit?"

"And shit." I respond, tilting her chin upwards, my lips meet hers. A flick of her tongue, and I grant her access. She tastes of rose champagne, her tongue slowly probing. Gently touching my face, I pull her even closer.

"Ahem." We're interrupted by the General, reluctantly letting her go, she's visibly annoyed. Turning to face the intruder, her body becomes rigid. "What do you want?" Her snappish tone causes me to cringe. Let her tell it, the General's not to be trusted. 

"I wanted to offer my condolences." 

"Yeah, well you can eat shit and die, and take ya condolences and stick it up your as..."

"Take it easy..." I interject, rubbing her arms to calm her. Quinlan killed the master, but not before he killed her mother. She thinks that the General had something to do with it. In the months that followed she was inconsolable. Quinlan and I made it our mission, to take down "the order". With the help of the born, ten months later, mission accomplished.

This ball's being held in their honor, a celebratory thank you for a job well done. They must be shy, because they're a no show. Quinlan showed up for her, a glance in his direction and he's not pleased with the exchange.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave us." I say, wanting this to end as quickly as it started. "Im not here to cause you anymore unnecessary.... " Taking my hand, she leads me away from the red faced General. 

"That was rude..."

"Yeah, it was... and he deserved so much more." A few more drinks and she'll be amenable, damn the General for getting her riled up. It's been too many months since we've been together, and i'm definitely not waiting any longer. Taking a drink from a passing server, i'm led into the women's powder room. She's not one for timidity, downing the cocktail quickly. 

Maybe I should be thanking him instead of damning him. Kissing me with fervor, her lips are soft and demanding. Raising her dress, I lift her up onto the counter. Her legs around my waist, my throbbing member pressed against her sex, her moan of pleasure causes my rod to become even harder.

Gently teasing the essence of her femininity, she slowly moves in rhythm to my ministrations. Her breathing coming in quick short breaths, I illicit another moan by trailing kisses down her neck. A loud thud on the door, and an ear splitting scream followed by gunfire interrupts our intimate tryst. "Shit!" Going for my gun, she produces one from her thigh garter holster. "Where's your sword?" I ask.

"Where am I going to put it?" She replies annoyed.

"I thought maybe you'd stash it somewhere close, seeing as how you don't think any building is strigoi proof." I say, just as irritated.

I don't know what's going on the other side of the door, but someone's going to have to answer for my dwindling erection. Easing open the door, we step out into the hall to mayhem. Strigoi feeding, and guests fleeing in all directions. Cori takes aim, and shoots one feeding on a woman nearby in the head. I follow suit, killing the woman with a bullet to the brain. The General comes out of the men's room adjacent to the women's, looks like he'd been hiding. "You knew didn't you?" Accuses Cori. Shaking his head in the negative, Cori raises her gun to him. "Wait..." I say, killing a strigoi, running towards him. "What's the quickest way out of here?" Cori asks. The look he gives her is apologetic. "Oh, hell no!" Exclaims Cori. "I am not jumping out the window!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. New World Order: River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please checkout part 2 of The New World Order Series "River".

After being beheaded by Quinlan, the Master's taken another form, Zach Goodweather. Ephraim refusing to give up hope, and believing that he can cure his son, goes in search of the descendant of the one whom the Occido Lumen speaks of, whose blood can cure the strigoi infection.

Thinking that the Master had been ended, along with the order, Quinlan's purpose had been satisfied. He was ready to retire to a life of seclusion, with the woman whom he fell in love with. After the attack at the ball, where many of the world's notable people were in attendance, Quinlan has lost track of Cori, and now has to continue on with his life purpose, of finding and ending the Master. Happiness will have to wait.

Cori's on the lam with River, they've run into a silver sword wielding old man, who's uncovered a new way to fight the strigoi. Fighting for their lives and humanity, will River make the ultimate sacrifice as he's being coerced to do, to save her and those that he loves.


End file.
